A love story (well sorta)
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: When Raye leaves chad for Seiya?! Lita is left to pick up the peices.


A Love Story (Well Sorta)  
By  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Introduction:  
All Sailor Moon fans Love to cheer for the couples. You know what I mean: We love seeing Serena and Darien together and laugh with scenes of Melvin and the ever patient Molly, we even like to cheer for Michelle and Amara (And Yes they are SO a couple), and you'd have to be delusional to refuse the appeal of Chad and Raye as a couple.  
Now, for those who have no clue about who I am, allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Lance Jade, though as the intro reads I'm also Lance the Flamesniper. I always say you can tell a lot sometimes by a person's handle. In my case this is the case. I'm a huge fan of the raven tressed, Princess of Pyro, Raye Hino, who I've heard in one song referred to as Flame Sniper (cool move too for those who've seen it). This being said and with me saying what I have about Chad and Raye being a couple, you'd think this to be a Raye/Chad romance story Right? Riiight? You'd be half right.  
As I'm writing this I have no idea what direction it'll go, thus I'm tentively giving it an R rating. Now for legal stuff everyone already knows and most don't read: I don't own any of these characters, well one of them I own but that's only 'cause he's me (a brief cameo I swear) . Anyway Sailor Moon Belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC or some other company owns the rights to the cartoon so I don't own it either. I'm not making any Money (Be it U.S. Dollars, Yen, Pounds, pesos, rubbles, wampum or whatever) from this work. It's purely for the entertainment of the reader and the twisted mind of the Author. One more thing to clear up (geez this is a long intro) 99% of the Characters use their U.S. names in the story. There are Two exceptions: Saturn will be using Hotaru (I'm not sure if that's what she uses in the series or not ' cause at the time I'm writing this I've only seen a few episodes with her) and Pluto will be referred to as Setsuna (mainly 'cause Trista sounds kinda lame, for her anyway.)  
Well I think that I've rambled enough. On to the story!  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
Chad sat at the table with a cup tea in front of him. He didn't really feel thirsty. Or Hungry. Or alive for that matter. He had good reason for this confusion however. He and Raye had just had a fight, a big one. Her last words rang loud in his ears even now. "I don't Care where you go, Chad, but you can't stay here anymore. Get out! And don't Come back!" He couldn't remember what it was he'd done wrong at the moment, it had been something trivial, but Raye, who'd been dating him for the better part of a year made her point clear. It was over. As if that weren't bad enough, the other scouts were there when it happened. He'd figured out who the scouts were a while ago and promised not to tell anyone, but even as he packed to go who knows where, he'd heard the other scouts berating Raye for dropping him like that. Lita had taken pitty on him and thus the cup of tea in her kitchen that he was staring at.  
"It was wrong of her to do that. And in front of all of us to boot! What in the world was she thinking?" Lita exclaimed, her eyes glittering with emerald fire.  
"Doesn't matter," Chad began. "Nothing matters."  
This caused Lita to pause. It sounded a little like Chad and even looked like the same wannabe Rock God she'd always found cute, but the voice she heard was one of a dead man or at least a dying one. She and the others had always known he was in love with Raye, Serena had even tried to force them together once. As it happened they came together naturally. Now, things were falling apart, and so was he.  
"You shouldn't think that way. She'll figure out she made a mistake and you'll be back at your room in the temple in a day or two," Lita reassured, though she knew that would probably never happen.  
"Great," Chad answered with no enthusiasm at all. "Where do I stay til then?"  
"You could stay with me," Lita answered nervously.  
Why is she so nervous about me staying here? Chad thought before he answered. "Thank you. I promise I won't be a problem for you."   
"I know you won't Chad." I just hope Ken understands why you're here when he shows up. Lita thought ruefully. While her and Ken were still "Just friends" to her, she knew he thought of her as more and seeing a rocker/would be Shinto warrior crashed at her place would cause a problem. Even as she realized this she was busily helping Chad move into one of her rarely used guest rooms. It surprised Lita to find a Keyboard, amoung Chad's luggage as he'd always been more of a Guitar and drum person at the various gigs he'd played. She decided now was not the time to ask as the day was coming to a close and they both were very tired.  
******  
Raye collapsed on her bed in an fit of anger. How could her friends have turned on her. Over Chad of all things. For Years she'd been patient with him, tolerated his improving singing and his various bouts of stupidity. But she'd found another man who held her interest. When she noticed him it surprised her. After all, he was the leader of the Starlights, he was charming and witty and willing to let her sing with his band, while Chad would only be a temp player all his life. Still, she knew she would miss him, and despite Serena telling her that SHE was clearly a meatball brain for letting Chad slip off just for Seiya, she knew it was for the best. With those thoughts. Raye Hino drifted off to sleep.  
*****  
Chad laid in his bed, or at least his temporary bed and stared at the ceiling. It would be a while before he would go to sleep. He was greatful to Lita for taking him in, and for lying to him. It seemed odd that he was greatful for being lied to, but he was. After all Raye didn't know that He knew about Seiya. He hadn't either until Seiya told him about their secret dates. Chad understood and even to an extent knew the break up was coming. Never-the-less, knowing it was coming or not, Raye breaking up with him sucked Real bad and left him heartbroken just the same. How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me like i loved her. Chad sighed softly. These would be problems for tomorrow. For now his heart hurt and so did his head. With another sigh, Chad drifted off to an uneasy rest.  
  
Chapter Two:  
It could be said it takes a lot to surprise a Sailor Scout. After all it's a profession that requires one to be ready for anything from Battling Doom trees to seeing normal objects turn into Heart stealing Monsters and even saving the world from being turned to a block of ice. In comparison not much could surprise a senshi. However, despite this Lita awoke early and found, to HER surprise that Chad was already up and was doing... morning exercises??  
Or, more accurately finishing up his exercises in her living room. Seemingly, moring exercise consisted of finishing up with push ups on one's knuckles. "Four-ninety-eight.... Four ninety-nine.... Five...Hundred," With the completion of the word hundred Chad sprang to his feet, and upon seeing Lita staring at him, made a lunge for his shirt. Unfortunately Lita had already caught a glimpse of his well muscled chest and midsection.  
Apparently, training really suits him. Lita thought with bit of a smile.   
"Sorry if I woke you, Lita," Chad said as he slipped his shirt on.  
"Hmm? Oh, no. You didn't wake me. This is when I usually get up."  
"Oh okay. Well I'm going to take a shower," Chad answered as he walked off.  
"Save some hot water for me," Lita called as she set to work on one of her famous breakfasts. Gotta make extra today though, I wonder how much Chad will eat. She decided not to ask as she mixed a large bowl of pancake batter. About midway through her preparations, in this case scrambling eggs as sausage sizzled, the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey girlfriend," Mina said in her usual cheerfulness.  
"Mina! What a pleasant surprise. What's up?"  
"Oh nothing I was just wondering if you knew where Chad was staying. After the way Raye treated him, I thought he might want to talk."  
"Well he should be getting out of the shower soon..."  
"LITA!" Mina's voice registered a little shock and surprise.  
"What?"  
"Tell me you didn't."  
"Didn't what?" Lita asked her temper starting to flare mildly.  
"Tell me you didn't, you know...."  
Lita didn't know. She thought about it for a few seconds then realized what Mina was hinting at. "No! Of course I didn't do THAT!"  
"Just checking. Hey listen, The other scouts, except for Raye want to check on him, make sure he's okay..."  
"Well he should be here all day, and Ken should be comming in..."  
"Uhm Lita, did you just say Ken was coming to visit?"  
"Yes."  
"And Chad's there?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Aren't you worried that Ken will be mad?"  
"Yes. But I'll explain everything and it'll be okay."  
"Are you sure?" Mina asked with concern.  
"No, but I'm willing to risk it. Tell the others to feel free to come by."  
"Okay, talk to you later girlfriend." With that Lita hung up the phone.  
*****  
"So, what's for Breakfast?" Chad asked as he sat down at the table. He was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and basically looked like a normal person, save for his hair which still looked like that of a wannabe rocker.  
"Well we have pancakes, sausage and scrambled eggs," Lita began with a smile."Hope your hungry."  
As it turned out, he was. Lita couldn't help but smile as her houseguest ate all that she's prepared for him. He ate slowly and even though she'd never admit it she enjoyed having company.  
"That was Mina on the phone." Lita said, hoping to start a convesation.  
"Oh? What did she have to say?"  
"She and some of the other scouts wanted to make sure you're okay and asked to come over later."  
"I'm glad to know I've such good friends."  
"I'm glad you see us as friends."  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Well we are still friends with Raye."  
"So?"  
"You don't hold that against any of us?"  
"Raye made her choice. Hopefully she'll be happy with Seiya."  
"How'd you know about her and Seiya?"  
"He told me last month."  
"Oh."  
"Don't get me wrong I'm probably not going to ever get over what Raye did, or at least it'll take a while."  
"I understand. Especially after my old boyfriend dumped me."  
"I'd heard about that. Hey how are you and Ken doing?"  
"Me and Ken?"  
"Yeah, you two are a couple aren't you?"  
"He thinks we are but I think of us as still friends."  
"I see."  
"He's coming to stay for a while and will be coming in later today."  
"Do you need for me to leave?"  
"No, but I don't expect Ken to be happy about you being here."  
"I know you two are close, I don't want to come between you two."  
Lita smiled, Chad was always kinda sincere about not wanting to be in the way. "He'll get over it. Or he won't. Either way you're still welcome to stay."  
"Thank you again," With that Chad finished his breakfast and went to his room to unpack. Lita sat at the table for a few moments, pondering why Mina would think what she thought. Granted Chad IS attractive especialy with that chiseled bod... Lita shook her head. Stop that! Chad's your friend and he's been dumped, it's wrong to think of him like that. That said she prepared to face Ken.  
  
Chapter Three:  
Several hours later, after the other scouts had come and gone, Lita opened the door to let Ken in. Ken hadn't changed much over the years, and his smile made her feel better. As always she'd missed her dear friend. As she'd requested though her "surprise" had stayed in his room until either stumbled upon or asked to come out. In Chad's opinion, Lita looked absolutely stunning in her green longsleeve shirt and slightly short skirt. From what he heard the conversation was simple catch up.  
"So, Ken how was your trip?" Lita began.  
"Long and uneventful. At least so far, " Ken replied.  
"With any luck you won't have the adventure you had before, huh?"  
"Yeah, ending up in the Hospital wasn't fun. Fortunately the Sailor scouts were there to save me."  
Chad couldn't help but smile. It was clear that Ken didn't know that Lita is, in fact, Sailor Jupiter. Still he kept quiet.  
"So, Ken, got a Girlfriend yet?"  
"Nope, just you."  
"Oh, Ken, I wish you wouldn't say that."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't think of us like that."  
It was clear that the mood of the conversation was becoming rather ticklish. This was proven when Ken asked, "So where will I be sleeping while I'm here?"  
"Oh about that," Lita hesitated. "I have to tell you something. Chad? Could you come out please?"  
With that Chad came out of his room. Ken's smile suddenly vanished. "What is HE doing here."  
"He and Raye had a fight and I invited him to stay here."  
"Well couldn't he stay somewhere else?" There was no mistaking his anger.  
Lita's temper, which Chad knew to rival Raye's, Suddenly flared. "No. He's staying here. And if you want to stay here, you'll respect his need to be here."  
"HIS need?"  
"Yes he just got dumped, he needs to be around people who care and not left to himself."  
"Uhm Lita, if I'm inconviencing you in someway..." Chad began.  
"See! Even he knows that he's inconviencing you."  
"He's just concerned that he's causing friction. Chad stays," Lita hissed. She couldn't believe her Childhood friend was acting this way.  
"All right. All right! Your house your rules. I'll accept Chad's being here," Ken sighed. At least for the moment.   
Chad caught the territorial look Ken gave him and knew that this was going to be a long week.   
Chapter Four:  
The next several days were spent much the same as the first day. Chad would begin with morning exercises that usually ended when Lita came out of her room to make breakfast. Then Ken would wake up and Chad would begin walking on eggshells. Usually around dinner Lita would go into Chad's room just in time to see him hide a rather large book. At First she thought it was some kind of large novel, like the kind Amy read when she was safely seventy-six chapters ahead in all her classes, but she dismissed that when she caught him actually trying to hide a pen one evening.   
I didn't know he kept a journal. It was clear that he was either keeping tabs on the days events or something similar to it. It made her wonder what all was in that book. Especially when it came to her. It was a vain thought to be certain, still she was curious.   
In the meantime things between Ken and Chad seemed on the surface to be going well, though Lita was CERTAIN that Ken despised his every attempt to get Lita alone being blocked. Lita knew that this was not the case at least not intentionally.  
"I still don't see why he's still here. It's clear that he's not going to do anything rash. Besides doesn't he have a ski lodge or something?" Ken fairly Growled one rainy afternoon. Chad had once again "interupted" his attempts to take Lita on a date.  
An argument ensued and led to Lita wandering into Chad's room. He'd volunteered to go to the store as the potential fight began. Lita took the opportunity to find that book. She opened it to a random page and found that it was indeed a journal. The page she opened to was one written just after Chad and Raye started to date. Silently Lita began to read:  
"I was invited to perform at the local pools opening bash. It was huge honor. All was going great. All the girls except Lita had arrived just before my opening set. It was clear that all the attention was on my Raye. They had good reason though, she was wearing a strapless one peice in a bright red with transparent fabric covering her stomach. Unfortunately, I was there as Chad the rock God, not Chad the Boyfriend.  
All my attention was on Raye as well. That is until Lita showed up." At this Lita paused she remembered that party very well. With a smile she continued. "She was wearing a green suit, a bikini actually. It consisted of a string top and simple bikini Bottoms. Naturally I tried not to notice how the suit emphacized her every curve. Here was not the tomboyish girl I was familiar with. But instead I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Oh if only I'd seen it sooner..."   
Just then a voice interupted her. "If you wanted to know what I was writing, you could have asked," Chad's voice said. There was no tone of anger in it, just disappointment.  
"Chad... I'm sorry to have snooped." Lita answered sorrowfully.  
"It's okay. I'm sure you'd have found out I kept a journal sooner or later."  
"Chad, did you really mean what you said about me in here?"  
"Which page did you read?"  
"The one about the pool party."  
Chad smiled, the sight of which had a strange effect on Lita's heart."I meant every word. You were beautiful that day. You still are."  
He couldn't mean that, he's gotta be rebounding. Still Lita smiled. "Would you mind if I read more?"  
Chad shrugged. "Your choice. But I think you'll not like what you read. And Ken would definitely hate it."  
Later that night Lita, Chad and Ken ate in silence. Lita sat silently watching Ken glare at Chad between bites and Chad ignoring him studiously.All conversations seemed to be cut short before they started. In her own mind Lita was struggling with her own thoughts.   
Face it girl you're falling for Chad... One thought said.  
But it's too soon for him, he could rebound onto me and hurt me. A more rational one said.   
Nonsense! You heard him earlier. He thinks you're beautiful.  
But, what if he was just saying that. How can I be sure? With that thought and dinner over she resigned to her room to read more of Chad's journal and to think. Chad volunteered to go for a walk as he had a lot on his mind too...  
  
Chapter Five:  
Lita settled into her bed and began reading. There was, it seemed, a lot more to Chad than being a Temple babe chasing, wanna-be rock God. He was born to a wealthy family that didn't really care much for him but at the same time allowed him to do as he pleased. As she read she learned that Chad had been allowed to come to Japan to study after his parents saw their son had an interest in the culture of the country. They paid his fare and gave him the keys to the Ski lodge in case he needed it for anything. As it turned out he fell asleep at the Cherry Hill Temple while looking for a place to cure his stage fright. Along the way he'd discovered that the shinto way was more important to him than his rock music, but he still played, more for the enjoyment of others. His relationship with Raye was clearly there. He'd loved her with a passion that rivaled his love for rock music. Just after the page she'd already read, about three years into the writings and merely six months after Raye started to see Seiya secretly she noticed a change. It was nothing short of a shock for her.  
The Change was that she started getting meantioned more. In many passages she was referred to as looking radiant and beautiful. It was clear that He knew that something was wrong with Raye, he meantioned her being distant and short tempered with him during their dates. The Break-up was there too, word for word as if it had been burned into his very soul. Then, she came across the last passage, dated yesterday:  
" It's hard to believe that I haven't told Lita. She should know how I feel toward her. I think I've loved her since just before the day at the pool party. Part of me tells me it's too soon. And another part is afraid that she'll turn me away. With Ken here I've seen her defend my presence. She shouldn't have to. Oh, Lita, I wish I could tell you I love you.....  
Lita wiped away a tear and decided she needed to talk to someone, and get outside advice. But who? Definitely not Raye. She'd talked to her earlier and found out that she was glad to be "rid of" Chad. Serena was too focused on Darien to be of help. Likewise Amy was out due to her being only Seventy Chapter ahead of her classmates in no more than two classes. That left Mina and the Four outers. Lita quickly dropped Mina as she was a little TOO romantic. That left Hotaru, Amara, Michelle and Setsuna. Immediately she Ruled Hotaru out. She was too young to really understand this. That Left Setsuna, Michelle and Amara. With her mind made up she drifted off to sleep.  
*****  
Chad walked in the cool evening air. His mind raced with thoughts and memories. Most of them of the way he felt for Lita. Just then he ran into a person. He looked up to see to his surprise Darien. "Hello Darien," He began softly.  
"Hello Chad. I heard about you and Raye. I'm sorry. I can't imagine what would happen if my meatball head dumped me," Darien said. The smile as he said Meatball head made it clear that it was a term of endearment and not an invitation for Chad to dislocate his jaw.  
"Yeah, well it happens. Hey what would you do if you fell in love with a woman who's been a friend for years but just recently realized you loved her."  
"Why? Has that happened here?"  
"No no. It's just hypothetical."  
The use of the word Hypothetical surprised Darien. He'd often heard of Raye telling her friends that words like that were unlikely from Chad. "Well were it to happen I'd tell her then get out of the country before Serena got her hands on me."  
With that Chad chuckled. "Yeah I could imagine that Tuxedo Mask would have to run from an angry Sailor Moon. No offense man but Roses wouldn't do much Against her attacks."  
"No kidding," Laughed Darien. "Well better be on my way, I have a date with Serena to get to."  
"Well I won't keep you then. Thanks for the talk."  
"You too. Make sure to tell Lita I said hello."  
"Will do," Chad answered as Darien hurried out of sight. With that Chad leaned on a nearby Rail and looked over the river. He'd now made up his mind.  
******  
Ken walked past Lita's room quietly. He only paused s he heard her moan out. He stopped to listen as to see if she was still up. As he listened he heard two words that made him fill with rage. The words were "Oh, Chad...." Without another Thought he went outside to face Chad...  
It had been two hours before Chad returned. He was surprised to find Ken waiting outside. Chad stopped cold as he saw the look in Ken's eyes. Oh great, he's decided to challege me, I so don't want to do this.  
"Something bothering you Ken?" Chad asked trying a light approach.  
"Yeah," Ken began. "You're a Bastard!" With that Ken threw his best punch.  
Chad deflected it with his forearm just like Raye's grampa had taught. "Calm down Ken! Let's not do this."  
"No," Ken said ragefully as He continued to try to connect with Chad only to find Chad blocking every shot but not firing any back.  
"Dammit Ken! At least tell me why you're trying to punch me out."  
"You know what this about, Damn you! Why did you have to steal her away?" With that he tried a kick, with the same affect.  
"I didn't steal her away feom you, and even if I had, do you think beating me would make her love you? Hell, I don't even know if she does love me."  
With that Ken stopped. "You don't know how she feels?"  
"She's not told me anything."  
With that Ken seemed to sag. His energy depleted, he walked into his room. Tomorrow I think I'll head home. He thought as he drifted off to a sad sleep.  
  
Chapter Six:  
Lita left early the next day, Just after Ken left. He didn't say why he left save that his stay was at an end. Chad seemed to want to say something to Lita before she left but she told him before she could listen to what he had to say she needed to talk to Someone. He nodded implying that he understood and with that she left for Michelle's house.  
Michelle, Setsuna and Amara lived in a spacious apartment, easily eight rooms large. They somehow managed joint custody of Hotaru who was aparently at an art class in the park. This left Setsuna, Michelle and Amara with several hours of time. When Lita entered she was not the least bit surprised to see Amara swathed in a large bedsheet with a blindefold on a set of scales, Across the room Michelle sat at a canvas painting Her "cousin". Lita gently rapped on the door jamb.  
"Oh Lita. Hello," Michelle began. "I was just working on a painting for the Greek Art department.  
Amara Heard Michelle talking and removed the blindfold. "Uh oh."  
"What is it?" Setsuna asked as she entered the room.  
"Lita has the look," Amara replied. This seemingly got the attention of Michelle and Setsuna.   
"The Look," Setsuna muttered. "This is serious."  
"What? What's going on what are you talking about?" Lita asked. "I just came here to ask some advice."  
"What kind of advice?" Michelle asked.  
"Well there's this guy..."  
"I'm out of here!" Amara said as she walked out of the room.  
"What was that about?" Lita asked.  
"Amara doesn't like hearing about relationships, unless it's ours of course," Michelle stated and was answered with a snort from the room Amara had retreated to.  
"I'd love to stay and talk with you about whoever's on your mind but I'm kinda out of my league here," Setsuna said as she left.  
"But you're been around since the Moon kingdom..." Lita began.  
"Yes but I was ALONE all that time. I've not been with a man since the night before the attack," With that image firmly planted in Lita's mind, Setsuna left.  
"Guess it up to me," Michelle began. "Tell me, what's on your mind."  
"Well, there's a guy who just broke up with a friend of mine..."  
"You mean Chad."  
"Right, well I had a dream about him last night..."  
"You came to discuss a dream?"  
"Actually, the dream came after I found out he loves me, he's not told me so and well I'm not sure how I feel."  
"I see."  
"Then there was that dream...."  
"I take it he was in it."  
"Ooooh Yeah."  
"And what was happening in this dream?"   
"It started with us dancing. And then he... And we...," Lita shuddered at the memory.  
"I see," Michelle said. Musta been a real scorcher She added silently. "I can tell you this much, it sounds like you're in love with him. Tell him so."  
"Thanks Michelle," Lita said as she left.  
Michelle waited a few minutes, remembering her first boy crush, then pushed those thoughts aside. "It's okay Love you can come out now..."  
*****  
When she got back to her apartment she found that Chad had gone to the gym. He promised to be home soon. Suddenly, idea popped into her head as to how to show Chad how she felt. With a nervous smile she walked into her room.  
Chad came back to the apartment after a few hours of thinking and exercising. He knew he loved Lita and needed to tell her. "Lita? Are you home?"  
"I'm in my room Chad. Come in here I have something to tell you."  
Chad walked into Lita's Bedroom and felt his jaw hit the floor. there was Lita in the skimpiest of underwear, the kind that left little to the imagination. While he looked on she walked up to him and planted a kiss on Chad's lips. She saw his eyes widen slightly before he flowed into her embrace. When the kiss ended he smiled at Lita.  
"I love you," Was all he could say when he saw her uncertain look.  
Lita smiled. "I love you too Chad. Could you do me a favor? Close the door?"  
With a smile Chad pushed the door shut...  
Epilogue:  
Several Months later, Darien stood by Chad as he straightened his tux. "How do you wear these things?" Chad asked his best man.  
"It's something you just learn to live with."  
"Had I known I'd have to wear his I'd never have said yes."  
"Yes you would have."  
Chad thought about this. "You're right. I would have. Lita's worth it."  
"Then let's stop talking and get you married off."  
Chad Grinned. "Who'd have guessed the fighter-chef and the shinto-rocker would walk down the aisle." With that Chad walked out of the dressing room and an hour later kissed his nervous bride.   
Meanwhile in the back of the room, not seen or at least not noticed, watched the nondescript author, Lance the flame sniper. He Caught Setsuna Looking at him and nodding knowingly. She probably should have expected he'd had a hand in this or would at least be there to watch. The two, after all, do know each other well. But, that's another story....  
_ _ _ _  
  
So what did you think? Lemme know. It was my first try at a Sailor Moon story and could use the imput. And don't worry, I have thick skin, at least when it comes to criticism. If you liked what I wrote (and I hope some do). I may actually write more as I enjoyed myself thoroughly. Hope to hear from you soon. send all comments to jediknight_4@yahoo.com 


End file.
